


Yellow

by nothingwithoutyouxo



Series: 100 Ways To Tell Someone You Love Them [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingwithoutyouxo/pseuds/nothingwithoutyouxo
Summary: 100 Ways To Tell Someone You Love ThemPrompt 1: “Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered one of those '100 Ways to Tell Someone You Love Them' posts a while ago and I'm working with the prompts from that. This one is based off the prompt: “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”
> 
> The title is a Coldplay song, and this is for Hannah.

Road tripping it all the way to New York for Ilse and Wendla’s wedding had seemed like a good idea at the time. In fact, it made absolute sense. He and Melchior both lived in the same city, they’d both been invited to the wedding and obviously they both needed to get there, so of course a road trip was in order. It wasn’t even something that they’d ever really discussed. When the two of them had gotten the invitation, Melchior just looked at him, shrugged and mentioned that he’d take the time off work. There wasn’t anything more than that. They’d never really needed more than that. 

The issue was that now they were a good few hours into this drive, they could barely hear the music that was playing anymore and Moritz could tell that Melchior was getting incredibly tired. So he started with his first technique to help keep Melchior awake, it had worked a million different times in a million different situations: get him talking.

“On a scale from one to ten how gay do you think this wedding will be?” he asked.

“Tough question,” he replied, keeping his eyes firmly on the road. Moritz noted just how tightly he was holding onto the wheel, which wasn’t necessarily a good sign. Really it was the illusion of control more than anything else. “I’ll just say that if there’s not a good amount of rainbows I’ll be shocked.”

“I think Ilse mentioned something about rainbow bouquets a few months ago,” he mused. 

Melchior smiled at that. “She would.”

Moritz thought back to joking conversations about tie dye wedding dresses and bouquets made from popular memes. “Does it make you feel kind of old?” he asked

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean that our friends are getting married. We’ve known these people our whole lives and now they’re getting married. It’s weird, right?”

Melchior glanced at him for a moment before focusing back on the road and Moritz couldn’t figure out the look that was in his eyes. It was somewhere between worried and calculating and he had no idea what to make of that. “I guess so,” he answered.

“I dunno,” Moritz muttered, flicking through the next couple of songs on his playlist until he finally came across something a little harder to help keep them both awake. “I guess I’ve been a bit sentimental lately, you know?”

“Too many Skype calls with Ernst?” Melchior teased.

“Maybe, but just -” he broke off. Moritz had no idea what he wanted to say. He looked over at Melchior and thought about the wedding they were both going to. Ilse and Wendla would be the first of their group to get married. “Who do you think will be next?” he asked.

“Next what?”

“Next to get married.”

Moritz noted somewhere in the back of his mind how Melchior swallowed at that, his hands tightening on the wheel even more so. He wondered what the hell that meant. “Hanschen and Ernst” Melchior answered. “Has to be.”

“Hmm. I don’t know. Otto and Georg might beat them to it.”

“Fair point.”

It fell silent for the duration of two songs and somehow that was long enough to put Moritz on edge. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“What for?”

“Wedding talk. I think I’m being weird. I don’t know.”

“You’re always weird,” Melchior smiled. There was fondness to it that Moritz didn’t seem to pick up on.

“Yeah, but … sorry.”

Melchior poked at his glasses absently, trying to wipe his eyes without Moritz noticing, but of course he noticed everything. 

“Melchi, you’re exhausted.”

“I’m fine,” he shrugged. “I’m a little tired but I’m fine.”

Moritz rolled his eyes. He was always so stubborn. “Come on, Melchi, it’s getting late. You’ve been driving for a while.”

“Yeah but it’s only been a few hours. We have like two hours left. I can make it.”

“You were at work all day.”

“It’ll be worth it, Moritz, really.”

Moritz weighed up his options. He could continue to let Melchior drive and risk the two of them almost dying or he could do something about it. “Pull over. Let me drive for a while,” he said.

There was a long pause where neither of them said anything. Then slowly, the trees they were driving passed became less of a blur and Melchior managed to pull over to the side of the road. 

“Moritz, you hate driving,” he said.

Well, that wasn’t entirely correct. Moritz didn’t hate driving, he just preferred being a passenger to a driver, but this was a very special circumstance. “You’re more important.”

Melchior didn’t say anything in response. He looked at Moritz for a moment and then nodded slowly, pulled the keys out of ignition and handed them to him. 

Moritz knew he spent too long adjusting his mirrors, but he really hadn’t driven in a while. He didn’t want to so much as scratch Melchior’s car and even if traffic was sparse at this time he was just trying to be safe. Eventually he slowly pulled back onto the highway (it had been even longer since he’d driven on a highway and he was trying to ignore how nervous he was) and they fell back into a routine. Melchior fiddled with the AUX cord for a bit, switching it to his phone and shuffling through the loads of embarrassing music that Ilse had somehow managed to load onto it. He settled on some Coldplay and Moritz had to bite back a smirk.

“Not their newer stuff?” he asked as Melchior slowly turned up Yellow.

“Not yet.”

Moritz knew that he needed to keep his eyes on the road. He needed to be the absolute most careful driver that he could be in this kind of situation, but his eyes kept sliding over to Melchior. Melchior who’d taken to leaning against the window, muttering the lyrics in a quiet voice and who was just the most beautiful person Moritz had ever seen in that moment. His heart felt about ready to burst with happiness. 

“I love you,” Melchior said, and it took Moritz longer than it should have for him to register that he was talking to him. 

“Yeah, I know,” he teased. 

“I mean it, Moritz.”

Moritz looked over at him for far too long. “I know,” he smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more of these eventually and add them to a collection at a later date. No promises on the time period though. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
